SexClan's Secrets
by loloklol
Summary: In a far away kingdom, a clan leader at power decides to put his pawprint forever in his clan due to his obsession for sexual activities.
1. Chapter 1

**SEXCLAN**

 **LEADER:** **LIONSTAR-** Huge handsome golden tom, with blue eyes and an enormous cock; 25moons

 **DEPUTY:** **BLUECLAW-** Pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes; tight core; has crush on Lionstar;15moons

 **MEDICINE CAT:** **FALLTAIL-** Reddish she-cat with gresn eyes; virgin; 15moons

APPRENTICE, **WHITEPAW-** White tom with amber eyes; big penis; virgin;7moons

 **WARRIORS:**

 **ROSEFERN-** Red and grey she-cat with a green and blue eye; 16moons

 **LAKEWING-** Black tom with blue yes; handsome and seductive; 20moons

APPRENTICE, **OWLPAW-** brown she-cat with black eyes; 6moons

 **MOUSEHEART-** Brown she-cat with amber eyes; Dumb but kind; 35moons

APPRENTICE, **SKYPAW-** Light gray tom with blue eyes; 6moons

 **TIGERTAIL-** Ginger tom with black stripes and black eyes; biggest cock in the forest; 12moons

 **VIOLETPOOL-** White female with purple eyes; tightest pussy;sister of Tigertail;12moons

 **HAYPELT-** Golden tom with amber eyes;brother of Lionstar; 25moons

APPRENTICE, **DAWNPAW-** ginger female with blue eyes; 8moons

 **DUSKWIND-** Red and brown tom with blue eyes, brother of Rosefern; 16moons

 **QUEENS:**

 **GREATFOOT-** Silver tabby with green eyes; Pregnant with Haypelt's; 19moons

 **POPPYSEED-** Creamy cat with black paws; Pregnant with Lionstar's; 13moons

 **GRAYSAND-** Gray cat with amber eyes; Pregnant with Duskwing's; 19moons

 **SEXCLAN RULES**

 _SexClan relies on Sex._

 _Only straight sex allowed._

 _Incest is forbidden._

 _Kits mustn't be raped or taken their virginity before 6 moons old._

 _The leader can choose any mate._

 _Every cat over 6 moons old must attend mating rituals._


	2. Chapter 2

A yowl corrupted the whole forest. Then- only silence, and a pant.

"Come on, Froststar!", Lionpelt growled. "You can't die NOW!".

"You're wrong, Lionpelt.", the beautiful white-coated she-cat answered slowly, her eyes full of grief. "StarClan decided my fate. I-I... I'm sorry I couldn't save our kits. They would've been strong, like you, Lionpelt.", the leader said, looking at her belly. She gasped in horror as pain clawed her harshly: her chest was bleeding, covered in the deep markings of a fox.

"And they would've been beautiful, like you... My love, stay!'', the deputy meowed, almost whispering.

''G-goodbye... I'll always love you,and watch you from Silverpelt...", the she-cat said, closing her eyes. "Lead my clan...lead it safe.", she meowed, panting one last time.

Padding away from the BearCave, Lionpelt-now _Lionstar-_ headed for his clan's camp- launched his paws over rocks and fallen tries. _Nothing is ever going to be the same,_ Lionstar thought _. In fact, everything is going to be so different..._

As soon as he entered the camp, he jumped on the GreyRock, summoning the cats below.

"Cats of Cloudclan", he started, his blueish eyes glittering. "As our loved leader, Froststar, has lost her ninth life in a battle with a cruel fox, I will continue her duty. I shall be known as Lionstar, since I've made my journey to the bear cave."

The cats cheered, their voice still sorrow after Froststar's sudden death.

"Now", Lionstar meowed, his paws shifting. "We all know there's a lot of sex in our clan."

Everyone gasped- the she-cats instinctively covered their tailholes, and the males blushed, looking away at the sky, a little embarassed.

"No-no-no! I'm not asking you to stop doing what you're doing, or worse, hide from me! I am proud of you for taking reproducing seriously, combining responsibility with pleasure!", Lionstar laughed. "My mother, Mouseheart, originally wanted me to be named Liondick", the leader meowed, his member errecting. "And you, Rosefern? You had sex with Haypelt, your former mentor the first day you were apprenticeshiped. You already had one daughter, Dawnpaw. Guess it isn't easy to resist when your mentor has a dick as big as a fat rat!"

Rosefern blushed, her core getting wet.

"Now for the ACTUAL announcements. First things first, our clan's name will be SexClan, it is way more appropriate for what we are. Second of all, apprentices will be taught hunting and both mating by a mentor with a different sex. Third, I have the power of fucking anyone I want at any moment, and by that I mean-she-cats, watch out for your pussies. Fourth, incest isn't aloud,altough if I want I am the only one to do it. Fifth, kits will be mated with first at 6 moons old. Now, for the warriors that still never got to experience sex, I'll give you a demonstration! Poppyseed, come here."

The young, slender and creamy female approached her leader, her paws shifting. She had just earned her warrior name days ago, and even though mny toms found her sexy, none of them tried to take away her virginity. Lionstar was her bigger brother, and nobody would have thought Lionstar would have wanted HER to fuck.

"Crouch and raise your tail!", Lionstar ordered, and Poppyseed obeyed.

Grunting, the golden tom mounted her, gazing at her pink, wet core. She was really excited, having a strange urge to mate with someone. Lionstar, it seems, chose her because she was, the first time in her life, in heat. The tom aimed at her pussy, teasing it as the tip of his cock kissed it softly. All the clanmates watched, their eyes wide, their ears flatenned as Poppyseed's high-pitched scream filled the and errected, Lionstar's tomhood was plugged in Poppyseed's vagina: Lionstar started rubbing his dick in her insides, moaning fully pleasured. Poppyseed kept on gasping, as her barrier was broken by her older brother.

"Oh, ah, yeah, baby. You're WAAAAY tighter than Froststar.", he meowed, his hips following a fast rythm, plunging into Poppyseed. "Now beg for my seed."

"AHHHH! ARGH! FUCK ME HARDER! I WANT YOUR DICK TO KISS MY PUSSY! I WANT YOUR KITS TO GROW IN MY BELLY AND GET OUT OF THE VAGINA YOU LOVE! MATE WITH ME FOREVER!", Poppyseed screamed, moaning hard as the fully-errect member growed inside of her, ripping of her pussy.

Lionstar growled and released white, hot cum in his sister's rubbed core. She did the same, orgasming and grunting with ectasy.

The leader finally got out, his dick covered in his seed. "She will be carrying my kits for the following two moons! Now Blueclaw, please clean my member of this white liquid.", he adressed the new SexClan deputy, who raised her ears surprised, since she had had a crush on the leader ever since kithood.

She started sucking on his dick, as Lionstar deepened it in her throat, letting it errect once more with each of BlueClaw's satisfied moans. "Thank you", Lionstar growled, signaling Blueclaw to pad away. "That's all for tonight. Every cat is free to go, except I want two apprentice she-cats to blowjob and fuck with me tonight. Dawnpaw and Owlpaw, you're perfect! Don't worry, I won't impregnant you, although you'll have this duty every night until you become warriors."

The two female cats padded after the leader in his den. In only a few seconds, the place was filled with moans as they had fun in the threesome.


End file.
